For who would choose an iris
by Exotric
Summary: A girl who's dream was to be part of fairy tail comes true but what happens when she falls for the master's grandson who has a cruel reputation. Will she be the one to change that or will she fall for someone else. LaxusXoc laxus x oc
1. Chapter 1

{ hey guys. I'm going to write this story to get back with the flow again. I'm pretty rusty. So bear with me please :( I only own ayame. Other characters belong to fairy tail }

Chapter one: Fairy Tail

It was the year x791. Seven years had passed since the Tenrou team had disappeared. Fairy Tail, as you know, started to plummet with the loss of most of their members and master. The team returns and Fairy Tail has gained back the liveliness of their guild, despite the fact that everything has changed since then. Things were finally starting to get back on track. This is were my story begins.

I walked slowly through the streets of magnolia. I had heard the lost wizards of Fairy Tail had returned. I've always wanted to join a guild, but none ever peaked my interests, until I heard of Fairy Tail. Something about them intrigued me. I was at the gate of the guild now. Surprised at the sight. I would've thought it looked nicer. I couldn't build up the courage to go inside, so I turned to my left and quickly scurried away. I found a bench and sat down there. "You blew it, you coward.", I muttered to myself. I bowed my head and stared at my feet for a while. "Do it. Ask to join. Do something for yourself for once! It's time to outgrow this coward phase!", I scolded myself. Without paying attention to who was in front of me, I stood up only to be knocked back down by a mysterious figure. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!", a very beautiful woman carrying groceries held out a hand for me. "No no. It's my fault, don't worry please.", I replied. It took me a while to realize who I had bumped into. "You're Mirajane. From Fairy Tail!", I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded. We say down on the bench together and shared a nice conversation. "I never got your name.", Mira stated. I smiled at her. "Ayame Sora." She gave me a determined expression. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, well here's your chance!", she exclaimed and took me by the hand, dragging me down to Fairy Tail.

Countless eyes stared at me as Mira and I walked down to the bar. She mouthed "stay here" as she went to get the third master. Everyone was watching me like a hawk. "Um..h-hello everyone. M-my name is Ayame Sora. Nice to f-finally meet all of you.", I stuttered. No one budged. Then suddenly everyone cheered and welcomed me in. Mirajane was already back, along with master makarov. She kindly asked me where I wanted my insignia. I lifted my shirt and pointed to my inner lower hip, right in between my belly button and hip bone on my left side. She lifted the stamp and there was a vibrant cerulean blue mark printed. I couldn't hold back the tears of joy. Makarov stood on the counter. "Everyone! Let's celebrate our new Fairy Tail member !", he announced. The guild roared and began to celebrate. I stayed at the counter, chattering away with Makarov and occasionally Mira if she wasn't busy. "Say, Ayame. How old are you?", Makarov asked, slurring his words. I giggled in response. "I'm 18, master Makarov." He grinned at me. "You have plenty of potential. Don't loose track of what your dream is.", he managed to say before passing out.

It was getting late, so I decided to head back home. The streets of magnolia were calm. You could hear the sound of the wind against the trees. The dim yellow street lights that showed you the path. I was lost in thought when I had bumped into a very muscular arm. "I'm so sorry.", I apologized. This stranger was very tall, he had blue-grey eyes and a blonde hair. He was very toned and muscular and I could feel he was extremely powerful. He didn't reply, he simply readjusted his coat and continued walking. I made it home shortly after that and dozed off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

{ hey guys, please leave me a review on how I'm doing and what I need to work on please and thank you. Enjoy. Only Ayame is mine. }

Chapter two: Team Natsu

I woke up to a ray of sun light hitting my eye. It was barely 7 am. I slowly rose from my bed, dangled my feet for a bit. "Ugh. What happened yesterday?", I muttered to myself. Then reality hit me like a rock. "I'm in Fairy Tail!", I exclaimed, falling back down to my bed. I had to look my best today. I sprung up and ran into my bathroom, took a soothing bath and got out in only a purple towel. I walked over to my closet and closely examined what I would wear. "Yes! This is perfect!", I shouted in joy, pulling out a denim jacket with black sleeves and hoodie, a pastel pink shirt, leather thigh shorts, black leggings to go under it, and black creepers. I squealed as I put it on. I trailed myself to the mirror where I combed my wavy light auburn hair. I growled at my reflection. "I hate these damn freckles.", I spat. I had huge hazel-green eyes that were bordered by a dozen of freckles. " that's should do it.", I smiled.

Just as I was arriving, so was team Natsu. I had met Natsu before, during one of his missions actually, the same with Gray and Erza. "Ayame!",Natsu shouted,"long time no see!" I blushed as Natsu embraced me. "Well look who's part of the guild now.",smirked Gray. I nodded at him, still in the dragon slayer's arms. "It's good to see you again, Ayame.",greeted Erza. I was finally out of Natsu's grip when a very cute navy blue haired girl and two cats flew up in front of me. "Hello, my name is Wendy. This is Carla and Happy. Welcome to the guild." Everyone had introduced themselves except for this one girl. She had blonde hair and was a couple inches taller than me. "Hello. I'm Ayame Sora.", I introduced, sticking out a hand for her to shake. The blonde smiled and nodded. "Lucy." That was all she said before she walked off. "That was odd.", I muttered. The day went about just as it usually does. I was sitting in my usual spot at the bar, though I don't drink, I enjoy talking to Mirajane. I was stirring the water in my cup, looking at the miniature waves I was creating. It was very dull and boring. I let out a sigh and put my head down. "Why don't you go on a job, Aya.",Mirajane suggested. I looked up at her. "Oh yeah! Thanks Mira!", I sprang up and headed to the job board. Considering half of the jobs were taken, I reached for the first available one I saw, but a large familiar hand had reached for it too. "Oh Natsu, I'm sorry. Go ahead and take it.", I offered. The pinkette rose a brow at me. "Why don't we go on it together?", he suggested, blushing a bit. I was about to answer when the rest of team Natsu chimed in. "Yeah! I would love to go." "So would I." "Aye!" "May I go? If it's okay.", shouted team Natsu from the other side of the guild. "Well it's settled. I guess I'll be going on this task with team Natsu.", I giggled. We were about to head out when I noticed that one of the members were missing. I looked back to see the blonde from before sitting alone. "Hey Lucy! Are you coming?", I shouted. She looked up at me and gave me a forced smile. "No, I'm okay here. Thank you though." Then proceeded to a table with a small blue haired girl reading a book. I shrugged off the unsettling feeling I had gotten and caught up to team Natsu.

Gray and Natsu were arguing on the way, Wendy was chatting with Carla and Happy, and I was in the front with Erza. "What's on your mind?",asked Erza. I blinked in surprised. "Oh,nothing." The titania rose an eyebrow at me. "We're here!", shouted Natsu from the back before dashing off into the village. "W-wait! Natsu, no. That's the wrong way..",I called out. "Don't worry about him, he'll find the way.", comforted Gray, placing an arm around my shoulder, as we walked farther into the town.

The job was fairy easy. In fact, Natsu had missed it. We were on the way back when I spotted a huge gathering around the center of the town. A familiar voice was shouting. I made my way through the clustered people. "Natsu! What are you doing starting up this scene!", I shouted, running in front of him. "I'm very sorry. We'll be leaving.", I apologized to the very tan, muscular man Natsu had been arguing with. I pushed the dragon slayer through the crowd and into a nearby alley. Natsu had his arms crossed and looked very frustrated. I glared at him for a bit. "What the hell's wrong with you?! You run off and don't even take part in the job then I find you making a commotion!", I scolded. He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously.", he said,messing up my hair, "look I'm sorry. It won't happen again." My expression softened. "Whatever.", I muttered, and started looking for the rest of the team, followed by the pink haired dragon slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

{ leave reviews, suggestions and tips please! Only Ayame is mine. Enjoy! }

Chapter 3: Laxus Dreyar

We arrived back in magnolia around 1am. Natsu insisted not to take the train, since he had gotten used to Wendy's troia. I was carrying Carla, who had fallen asleep, in my arms and happy was resting on my head. Wendy was on Natsu's back, also asleep. My apartment was right up ahead, and I had a couple of spare rooms. "Hey guys, my house is just around the corner, why don't all of you stay with me tonight?", I suggested warmly. They all nodded almost instantly.

I opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound for Wendy and the exceeds. "Make yourselves at home, I'll be back in a bit with some spare clothes.", I whispered,"just let me lay Wendy on her bed." I waved at Natsu to follow me. He gently placed her on the bed, followed by Carla and Happy. There was an extra bed in there, so Erza decided to sleep with her.

"Okay guys, you two decides who gets the other room, I'm going to get some clothes so you can shower. I walked to my room and pulled out some shorts that I had bought on accident, thinking they were for girls. I brought them over to Natsu and Gray. Erza was already out of the shower and in her bed. Natsu was bathing and Gray decided not to shower and went to go change into his shorts then go to bed. "What a beautiful night.", I whispered. I heard the bathroom door click, Natsu was out already. I had set up the bed for him already and was heading to the couch when the dragon slayer stopped me. "No. You're going to sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the floor or couch.", he insisted.

When I awoke, everyone was already awake, making breakfast, showering, or doing their hair. I smiled. I hadn't woken up to company in a very long time, I had a very lonely life. "Good morning!", they all greeted in unison. Today was going to be a good day.

Team Natsu and I got to the guild a little before noon. Everyone took off to do their own thing and I regained my usual spot on the bar counter. "How'd it go?", Mira asked politely. "A lot easier than I thought. Not much happened.", I replied with a smile. Gildarts was back, and master Makarov had taken him somewhere. When they both returned, Gildarts was the fifth guild master. "How interesting.", I muttered, taking a sip of water. I was observing Gray and Juvia. They have such a one-sided relationship. Lucy and Natsu are very close. Erza gets along with everyone..most of the time. "Hey Mirajane." She looked at me. I hesitated to tell her, but I couldn't get it out of my mind since that day. "A few days ago, I bumped into this man when I was walking home. I couldn't see his face, or clothes. It was very dark.", I began. "But I saw his eyes. Even with the dim light, I could see his eyes perfectly. These strong, but soft beautiful bluish-grey eyes. And I can't get them out of my mind." Mira didn't say anything for a while. "Mira?.." She grabbed both my hands and placed them in between hers. "Love at first sight! When's the wedding?!", she exclaimed. I sweat dropped. "I don't think it's like that. Even if it were, it would be one-sided because I'm probably just another person he bumped into.", I muttered. Just then, Evergreen walked up to the bar. "Are you the new recruit?",she asked coldly. "Be nice Ever.", said a tall green haired boy,"I'm Freed, this is Evergreen, and that idiot with the flying dolls, is Bickslow." Evergreen rolled her eyes at Freed and turned toward Mirajane and started chatting. "You'll have to excuse Evergreen, she is very nice once you get to know her. Really.", Freed justified. "Did you hear? Gildarts left a letter stating that Laxus can rejoin the guild!", Ever smiled. "Laxus?", I butted in, "who's that." Just then, the door opened and Freed ran towards it. A very muscular man with blonde,spiky,hair, pointed eyebrows like master makarov's, a scar on his left eye, wearing a fur coat, navy blue shirt and red pants walked in. "That's Laxus.",Evergreen exclaimed before dashing towards him too. His serious expression didn't change when the guild members greeted him. I couldn't keep myself from staring. Some how his eyes met mine. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, blushing insanely. His eyes. They were that unforgettable bluish-grey. What was this feeling. I've never felt anything like it before. "Laxus..", I panted. I accidentally dropped my class, spilling water every where.

"I-I got to get some air.", I choked. I rushed to the door, trying to avoid eye contact. I wouldn't want anyone to see my like this. "E-excuse me.", I stuttered before squeezing through Laxus and out the door. I ran around the guild to the back. There was a tree stump next to the vegetables, so I decided to sit there. I rested my arms on my legs and dropped my head in between them. "He's here, and I made a complete fool of myself.", I growled. "Agh! Why am I so stupid!", I shouted, throwing my head back towards the sun. When I opened my eyes, I saw the same muscular body from before. I quickly changed my posture. "I-I'm sorry.", I blushed. He held his serious expression. It was a staring match for a while until he finally spoke and broke the silence. "It's fine." His voice, oh my, it made me melt. A deep, refined voice. It wasn't raspy. It wasn't too deep nor too soft. It was perfect. I was trembling from being so nervous. "My name is Ayame Sora. I'm the girl that bumped into you a few days ago.",I stated. He stared at me intensely. "Oh yeah. I'm Laxus Dreyar.",he introduced dully. "Dreyar? Like master Makarov?", I asked surprised. "He's my grandfather.", he replied. I smiled. "Of course, I don't believe the master could have made such a handsome son.", I admitted stupidly. The blonde smirked, and turned around. "I'll see you around.", he said before walking back into the guild. "Byeeee.", I waved flashing a uncomfortably big smile until he was out of sight. "Stupid! You idiot! 'I don't believe the master could have made such a handsome son' stupid!", I mocked myself in shame, giving myself a face palm.


	4. Chapter 4

{ leave reviews, suggestions and tips please! Only Ayame is mine. Enjoy ! P.s I might start using 3rd person because it's a lot easier somewhere through this chapter. I'm sorry if it confuses some of you, but from now on it's going to be in third person. }

Chapter 4: The Grand Magic Games

Everyone in the guild was cheering and making a commotion, so I went to check it out. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Just when I was about to close it, I heard the master yell. "and Ayame Sora!"

Everyone cheered and started celebrating. I ran towards Mirajane and the master. "Master why did you call my name?", I asked. The master smiled and drank from his cup then looked me dead in the eye. "You're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games.", he said slurring his words. I looked at Mirajane frantically. She gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry child. I heard that Sabertooth's master asked you personally to join their guild and you rejected.", said Macao. I gave him a weak smile, and looking at my hands.

We had three months to train and I wasting any of it. I haven't showed anyone my magic yet, and I wasn't going to disappoint them. For a week, I traveled to a mountain in the farthest part of Fiore. There was a cave in it that I usually trained in. "Okay, I have to work on my attack, defense and master that technique perfectly.", I told myself, stepping inside the cave. A bolt of lighting came shooting at me. I quickly rose my right hand up and a violet circle formed, sucking the lighting in. "What the hell?", I growled. The palm of my right hand was singed from the impact. "So that's your magic.", said a figure coming out of the shadows. I yelped and lifted my left hand towards the figure and the same lightning bolt shot back at it. It's was far too late when I realized the figure was Laxus, the bolt was already going to hit him, but it disappeared. "Laxus..Did you eat it?", I asked bewildered by the action. The masters grandson was in front of me now. He had a tight expression, then it softened into a smirk. He got even closer, placing both of his strong hands on my arms. I bushed. "L-Laxus. What are you doing?!", I squeaked. He started leaning in, and so did I. Suddenly he moved his electricity towards his arms and into his hands, letting go of hundreds of watts. Once again, the lighting was absorbed, and thrown somewhere around the cave. The blonde let go of me. "Just as I thought, you never let your guard down. What kind of magic is that. Absorption?", He wondered, looking interested. I rubbed the area his hands were around, knowing they were probably singed as well. "No. I'm a mimic magic mage. I observe abilities then learn them myself." A sharp pain went through my body. "but they have their side effects." I sat down on the ground. "You must be a dragon slayer. I've only had reactions like these with my encounters with dragon slayer magic.", I said, looking down at my hands. The blonde bent down and cupped my chin and faced me toward him. My heart stopped, butterflies filled my stomach, and I was as red as a tomato. I got lost in his gorgeous eyes. His handsome facial structure. "You've got a really pretty face.", he admitted, releasing my cheeks, "even with you all flustered like that." I swallowed hard. No words came out, I didn't know what to reply. He smirked at me, and stood back up. "You're participating in the games too, right?", he asked. I nodded. "Well are you going to train with me or not?", he spat playfully, holding out a hand for me to get up.

Over the span of those three months, Ayame and Laxus because very close. She no longer got flustered, only when Laxus played with her a bit. Training was a huge strain on both of them. They both changed for the better. It was a week before the games already. The blonde dragon slayer was doing push ups with Ayame on his back. "C'mon Laxus! Ten more! That's not a lot!", Ayame cheered. "Easy for you to say.",Laxus grunted,"God, what have you been eating?" She glared at him. "Twenty more.", she ordered. Laxus groaned and proceeded doing them. After about ten minutes, he completes them. "Ew. You're all sweaty.", the red head stated. Laxus rose a brow at her. He removed his shirt, exposing his perfectly toned chest and muscular arms. The blonde then carried Ayame and started rubbing her around his sweaty chest. "Am I? I didn't notice!", he said playfully. Ayame struggled out of his grip and when she managed to get out she was full of his sweat. "Ugh! Laxus! You're disgusting!", she yelled, furious at him. He only chuckled at her. "Yeah yeah Aya. Let's take this week off.", he announced, placing an arm around his furious partner.

Three days had passed, and they were finally walking though the streets of magnolia. She missed her town, it had been about two months and a half since she's been in her house. Speaking of which, she and Laxus were all dirty from traveling. "Laxus, let's stop by my place before we go to the guild. I don't want to walk in all sweaty.", Ayame stated. The dragon slayer peacefully followed her to her apartment. Ayame had seen a part of Laxus no one else had. His sweet side. The side where he laughed and joked around all day, and was always smiling. The red head opened her door. "The shower is up the hall to your right, extra soap and products are in the cabinet right there.", she directed. "Oh and leave your clothes outside the door so I can wash them." Laxus loved the way she did everything so organized, he couldn't help but smile. "Ha, what ever you say princess.", he smiled tousling her hair before going into the bathroom. Once she heard the door shut and the water start, she let out a sigh. She saw the clump of dirty clothes he had left. "What am I going to do with you?", she giggled, picking up the clothes to wash. When Laxus stepped out, his freshly washed clothes were on the bed, neatly folded. Ayame was already on her way into the shower. The dragon slayer smiled. "She's something else.", he whispered to himself, and proceeded to put on his clothes.

An hour had passed when Ayame had finally gotten out of the shower, fully dressed. She was wearing a pink floral crop top and black a high waisted skirt with some pink flats. She walked into her room where Laxus was eating an apple. "Whoa, you're not wearing that to the guild are you? Where's the rest of your shirt!", he questioned. "Laxus,please, I've seen teens wear more revealing clothes.",she scoffed. Laxus glared at her. "Ugh, fine. I'll wear a cardigan. Now let's go.", she demanded, putting on her sweater. Laxus held open the door for her as they walked in. Only four members where inside the guild, along with the master. "Ah Laxus, you're just in time for the announcement.", the master greeted. "You all know the grand magic games has five members of each guild represent them? Well this year, they have allowed two teams to enter. The participants are Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Mirajane Strauss. You will be known as Fairy Tail team B.", the master explained,"any questions? No? Okay, dismissed." Laxus walked over to his red head companion. "I'm going to talk to gramps for a bit, go on and do something. I'll catch up with you later.", the blonde said. Ayame stared at him for a bit, then gave him a hug. "I'll see you around." Then darted out the door, and into magnolia.


	5. Chapter 5

{ I've noticed that you guy have been viewing/ favoriting/ following and I'd like to thank you all. 3 help me with the story by leaving me with reviews, suggests or tips. All characters belong to their original owners. Thank you ! Enjoy }

Chapter 5: A day off

The blonde dragon slayer watched as his eager best friend run into town. He ran his fingers through his hair before meeting with the guild master outside. "You're very close with Ayame, aren't you.", the master cooed. Laxus blushed a bit. "Nevermind that! You know why I'm here. Are you sure my old man hasn't done anything?", he asked. The master nodded. "He hasn't done anything these past seven years, and I do not intend on making drama. We will have an eye on him during the games, so no need to worry.", Makarov comforted. The blonde sighed and started making his way to meet Ayame. "Laxus. You can't keep Ivan a secret from her. She'll be safer that way.", the master called out.

Meanwhile, Ayame was around the shops of magnolia. Buying what she needed for dinner and and a couple of other things. She saw Laxus walk into a cafe and decided to meet him in there. "Boo!", she whispered, poking him in the ribs. Laxus didn't budge. He turned and gave her a small smile. Ayame rose an eyebrow and sat in front of him. "What's with the long face?", she asked nicely. Laxus shrugged and leaned back. He looked at her, the look of concern was written all over it. She really did care about him, and so did he, though he didn't show it. "It's nothing. Stop pouting.", he admitted coldly. She rolled her eyes mouthing "whatever". Laxus could see the annoyance in her face. He sighed. "Let's go to the beach.", he said, getting up.

Surprisingly, most of the guild was there "training" along with Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Ayame had heard of the infamous Jellal, but had never met him. She was surprised to find out he was pretending to be Mystogan. Ayame had her cheeks puffed out, staring at the sand below her. "When's the tournament?", she huffed. "Two days, I think.", Laxus sighed,"why?" The redhead shrugged. Their time spent on the beach was in silence. Which didn't bother either of them, they had a lot on their minds. It was around 8pm when Ayame and Laxus headed back home. Laxus unlocked the door and held it open for the mimic mage to walk in before him. "You coming in or not?", he snorted. Ayame glared at him. "Do you think the games will be difficult?", Ayame asked. Laxus smirked as he closed the door. "So that's what's been bothering you.", he smirked. Ayame blushed giving him a stern expression. "I'm not going to get hurt. Neither are you. Don't worry about it.", he comforted, taking off his shirt and sitting on the couch. Ayame stood staring at him, a little more at ease knowing that Laxus had confidence in her. She stretched her arms out then joined Laxus on the couch. They sat there watching a movie.

Ayame had fallen asleep during the film. Laxus didn't mind that she was laying on his chest, in fact, he found it comforting. He carried her to her bed, laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket. He never cared for anyone like he did for her. He loved her bubbly personality, the way she got frustrated because she can't master a new technique, and how she worried about everything. He would do anything for her. She stirred in her sleep, trying to get comfortable. Laxus patted her head softly before heading to his room.

Their two days of relaxation had went by quickly and before they knew it, it was game day. Ayame stood with the rest of the guild, trying to tie a bandana over her hair. Laxus noticed how uneasy she was. "Let me do it.", he said, tying the purple cloth over her red hair. She sighed. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine.", Laxus comforted. "Thank you for everything, Laxus.", she smiled, giving him a tight hug. The dragon slayer blushed. "Hey hey! Don't get carried away, just do your best.", he blushed. Ayame nodded and darted off to meet the others to be introduced. "Good luck princess.", Laxus whispered to himself before leaving to his team. Ayame stared into the arena. She heard the announcers call her team out. She took a deep breath. "Let's do this.", she thought to herself, sounding very determined. She walked out waving to the crowed, a smile from ear to ear.


End file.
